Danganronpa: Knight Rider
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Based on the 1982-86 TV series. Makoto Nagi is an ordinary boy living with an ordinary family and living an ordinary life, but after nearly getting killed by a vengeful criminal, he underwent surgery to save his life. Now under the name of Makoto Naegi, he joins the Future Foundation and act as its lone agent, partnered with a high-tech car with an intelligent AI and fights crime.


**Danganronpa: Knight Rider**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Knight Rider**_ is owned by Glen A. Larson and Universal TV

* * *

Hello, and welcome to another new Danganronpa fanfic. An idea popped into my head after doing some research on some classic TV series of the 1980's after re-watching the Incredible Hulk (1978-1982), and after watching some of the 80's shows' intro, a certain show caught my eye, which I immediately conducted a research on Wikipedia, and after reading the info, as well as downloading it, I was immediately floored with inspiration that led me to create this fic.

This fanfic is based on the classic TV series, **Knight Rider** , which starred David Hasslehoff and aired between 1982 to 1986. While I was able to download and watch seasons 1 and 2 via internet, it was enough to give me ideas to try out this experimental fic, and here it is.

 **Makoto Naegi** is the obvious choice, but I faced a bit of a challenge on who would portray KITT, and after scanning the character list from Danganronpa up to Danganronpa V3, I found who would fit the role, which is **Alter Ego**.

How would that work? Read on so as to find out how.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch.**_ _ **1: Prologue**_

Japan.

A country located within the Southeast Asia, which is near neighboring countries such as the Philippines and the past it was known for its controversial part in World War II, which led the United States of America to drop an atomic bomb on Hiroshima which caused damage, but also led Japan to surrender, bringing the war to an end.

Since then, Japan and its citizens changed for the better, and along the way became friendlier to other neighboring Asian countries and prospered well in the years to come, slowly becoming one of the fast-growing economic partners to other countries.

As the years passed, many emperors come and go, yet they were able to keep Japan floating economically and its citizens prospered and lived peacefully, thus they slowly moved on after what happened at Hiroshima after World War II ended.

-x-

In the years (or decades) that passed, Japan remained as the economic, trading, and friendliest country within the whole of Asia, and their technologies improved, which led to a lot of scientific breakthroughs which improved the lives of its citizens and increasing the happy lives of everyone, local residents and foreigners living here.

Meanwhile, The scene then zoomed further and you can see that the scene shows that the place being shown is Tokyo, which is bustling with people who are walking the busy streets, some riding vehicles, and others riding on bicycles. There are several types of people seen on the streets; adults, children, and even infants being carried by their parents. Businessmen, businesswomen, students, policemen, all kinds of persons are seen, and they were doing their usual activities as if they do not mind it.

Shops are open and the merchants are selling their merchandise and are enticing people to buy them in hopes of earning money. It was a typical day and it seems that people today are lively and felt that their lives are full of blessings and couldn't ask for anything more, as some are happy with stable jobs, students studying in the best schools, and more, and some even chatted with one another feeling that today is a good day.

"Hey there..."

"Today's a good day..."

"Ah...life is so good..."

"Let's have lunch...?"

"Will you be my girlfriend...?"

"Let's get married..."

"Stop right there!"

"EEEP! COPS!"

 **-x-**

The scene later shifts to a certain area, where business is thriving the area is frequently being besieged by customers which are a mix of adults and teenagers, and they appeared to be avid collectors, as they are looking and buying second-hand items which are technological in nature, and their reasons for patronizing the said shops are purely economical - cheaper prices and practicality. You can see several shops selling HOT items for cheaper prices, such as smartphones, android tablets and even laptops, and despite being second-hand items, they appeared to be in good working conditions, and some of the customers are willing to buy them as long as their desired items are working fine as well as to save money for budgetary reasons, and the merchants are using subtle means in enticing passing customers.

"Hello...please by our items..."

"They are cheaper..."

"...they are in good working condition..."

"You can try them if you like..."

"I promise you will like them..."

"I promise you will get your money's worth..."

"Here are the items on our display..."

"Pick the one you like..."

The area in question turns out to be Akihabara, and the area is thriving and many merchants set up shops to attract passing customers and entice them to buy their products by showing the items and offered cheaper prices while assuring them that the items are in good working condition, and their marketing strategy worked as some passing customers were intrigued after hearing that so e gadgets are being sold in cheaper prices, and they began asking the merchants what items do they sell, and the merchants showed to the customers the items they are selling, ranging from smartphones to android tablets and even laptops.

Then the scene shifts to another nearby shop, where a merchant is also selling second-hand items, but unlike the other shops, this merchant is selling something else and is catering avid collectors, and the scene shifts inside the shop where you can see the items being sold, which turn out to be classic console units and games, all being displayed on the shelves, and one by one you can see the following consoles being on display, which are:

\- Nintendo Famicom

\- Super Famicom

\- Sega Genesis

\- Game Boy Color

\- Game Boy Advance

\- Neo Geo

\- Sony Playstation

\- Sega Saturn

\- Nintendo 64

In a matter of minutes customers passed by the shop, and most of them are avid collectors and fans of video games, and they were immediately intrigued by the items on display and they looked at the items, as some appeared to be unaware that such classical consoles actually existed, and they began asking the merchants if those consoles and its games are really something to be owned, which the merchant nodded and assured to them that the classic games are RARE, and are fun to play with, saying that even with popular games today that are released on current consoles such as the Sony Playstation 4, the Microsoft X-Box One and the Nintendo Wii, the consoles on display are even COOLER due to its nostalgia factor.

"Are they really cool compared to today's consoles?"

"Yes...they are cool..."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, sir...they are the very first games...and they are the popular ones in its heydays...and they are RARE to find..."

"Hmm..."

"Would you like to try them...?"

"..."

"I promise you will not regret it..."

The scene shifts again, somewhere within the suburbs of Tokyo, where you can see a neighborhood, where ordinary citizens are doing their usual things, walking, talking, cleaning their houses and cars, doing chores and the such.

The scene then further zoomed towards what appeared to be an ordinary house, where the scene shifts inside and you can see a family of four, consisting of two adult parents and two teenagers, a 15-year old boy and a 12-year old girl. Both minors sport matching ahoge, and they appeared to be an ordinary family, living a normal, ordinary but happy life.

They are the Nagi family, consisting of:

\- Mr. Nagi

\- Mrs. Nagi

\- Makoto Nagi

\- Komaru Nagi

This family is neither rich or poor, but an ordinary-type that was able to sustain themselves and are living happily like a typical family, having ups and down but are still happy at having each other.

One day the Nagi siblings are watching TV and saw their favorite show, which about the heroes taking down what appeared to be terrorists, and there Komaru squealed upon seeing who the hero of the TV series appeared... **Sayaka Maizono** , who starred in a TV series and is portraying the main heroine as the **Idol Mistress** , and in the TV series she used her SINGING ABILITY to put the terrorists in a slumber, and Makoto blushed at seeing her face on-screen, finding her beautiful.

Komaru teased her elder brother and suggested that he should try to audition in becoming a teen actor so that the talent scout might notice him and cast him alongside Maizono so that he would get the part of becoming a SUPERHERO so as to impress Maizono, which he blushed deeply saying that there is no way he could become one seeing himself as an ordinary boy and has no qualities of becoming a teen actor.

"Onee-chan…you're blushing…"

"Um…"

"Say, why don't you make a video of yourself? Then send it to a talent agency...so that you would be noticed. That way you can impress the scouts and they might consider in making you a teen actor…"

"There's no way I could do that!"

"Why?"

"I'm just an ordinary boy! I don't even have the qualities of becoming a popular actor!"

"Who knows? You might have a hidden talent…think about the famous boy bands and all…"

"Komaru!"

Komaru giggled after seeing her elder brother getting flustered, as she enjoyed teasing him, but then their bickering came to a stop when Mrs. Nagi came, telling them that dinner is ready, and the siblings said they are coming to the dining room.

"Yes, mom?"

"Yes, mom?"

"Dinner is ready! Come on down!"

"Okay!"

"We're coming!"

"Hurry or the food will get cold!"

"Yes, mom!"

"Coming, mom!"

And so the siblings joined their parents and have dinner together, showing that they are one happy family who enjoy life despite its ups and down, as well as they are a closely bonded family who cared for one another and value each other as a loving family.

-x-

Several months later, the scene shows that Makoto had just turned 16 years old, and he is excited at the days to come, and having a day-off, he decided to take a stroll, where Makoto was in a cheery mood thanks to the weather, and he had a feeling that something good might just happen to him. One thought occurred to him - maybe he should take the long way home. He thought about doing something different than usual.

And that was the beginning of his misfortune. Makoto passed by a park, and saw a group of his friends trying to decide who to send to the convenience store in a game of rock-paper-scissors. They invited Makoto to join the game, and although Makoto would've usually refused it (he didn't know more than half of the people anyways), he felt that he might as well do something different in this case as well. Plus - there were about 10 people in the group. He didn't think losing was a big possibility.

" _Oh well…might as well…_ "

Yet he lost on the first round. Everyone except for him put out rock, while he played scissors. His friends were astonished at just how unlucky Makoto was, but sent him off to the convenience store to buy them snacks and drinks regardless.

"Go on…"

"Buy us some snacks!"

"You lost…and that's the agreement!"

"Yeah!"

"Get going!"

"You better not try to run off with our snacks!"

"That's right!"

"We'll be waiting!"

Ten minutes later, Makoto was struggling with the two heavy bags filled with the stuff he got from the convenience store. He tried to distract himself by thinking of the music show that'll be on TV tonight - featuring a certain former classmate of his. Yet as his mood began to improve, misfortune struck again. Both of the plastic bags tore open at the same time, spilling their contents all across the pavement.

A few minutes passed and Makoto finished collecting all the cans and bags, but wondered for a moment, as he felt like the stuff he managed to gather was less than what he had started out with. He looked around and spotted an old man sitting on the bench. The old man slowly bent down and picked up a can of coffee that rolled to a stop at his feet, opened it up and drank it.

That can of coffee belonged to Makoto - yet the old man said he felt that it was natural to drink it since it ended up right in front of him. Makoto is flabbergasted at this incredulous excuse, and revealed to the old man that he seemed to be having a very unlucky day, complaining that he didn't do anything bad enough to deserve this streak of misfortune.

The old man laughed and told Makoto that he didn't believe in karma at all. He'd seen plenty of evil people be blessed with fortune, and plenty of kind people suffer all sorts of misfortune. In the end, he says, luck isn't something that a man can control, no matter how much talent one has or how hard one works. He suggests for Makoto to just accept things the way they are.

"…and that's life, boy."

"Er…"

"You should accept it…that's the way it is."

"Seriously, mister…I…"

"But don't think badly of it."

"Eh…?"

"I am sure a blessing will come across you…"

"…"

After finishing their conversation, the old man returned the half empty can of coffee back to Makoto and left, yet Makoto noticed that the old man had left his phone on the bench. He called out to the old man, who was already a distance away, but the old man seemed deaf to his calls. Makoto was conflicted - should he just ignore the phone and bring the snacks to the park, or should he leave those snacks and chase after the old man? He eventually decided on the latter, and rushed after the old man.

His calls were once again drowned out - this time by the sound of a bus coming to a stop ahead. The old man immediately took off towards the bus station - Makoto panicked slightly and upped his own pace as well, and managed to hop into the bus after the old man in the nick of time. Makoto found the old man sitting in the back, and just as he was about to head there, his legs wobbled from the intense running and he lost his balance. Just before he crashed to the ground, he instinctively grabbed onto something. He heard the sound of something tearing, and fell to the ground regardless.

Makoto's sole consolation was that he managed to soften his fall somewhat by grabbing onto the mysterious object, but even that turned out to be simply a continuation of his misfortune.

He happened to tear open a bag, from which spilled dozens of precious jewelry. The owner of the bag, someone looking like your average salaryman, immediately took out a knife and demanded everyone to freeze.

That man was named **Jutarou Akafuku**. He was a man whose life had been blessed with fortune for as long as he was alive. He found himself in several dangerous situations in the past, but he survived all of them thanks to a series of unlikely coincidences and lucky accidents. He believed that luck was his strength - yet he did not want to admit that. In fact, he sought to eliminate all traces of uncertainty and luck-dependent factors in his job - that of a robber.

He works alone, and only takes on jobs that he knows he can fulfill with absolute certainty. And thanks to his careful planning, he had been extremely successful thus far. He was just done robbing a small jewelry shop, and was on his way home, dressed as a salaryman that nobody will think of looking at twice.

It all went smoothly, until he was involved in somebody's misfortune. It was a misfortune powerful enough that he could not overcome even with his unnatural luck.

In the meanwhile, Makoto was experiencing a minor breakdown thanks to the series of incredibly unlucky events. And to think it all started from him taking the long way home - he couldn't even wrap his head around everything. Correctly identifying Makoto as the cause of his recent misfortune, Jutarou decided to take him hostage, and got the driver out of his seat by threatening to slit Makoto's throat if he didn't comply.

"Hey, driver!"

"!"

"Get off the seat!"

"Are you serious?"

"Do it or I'll cut that brat's throat!"

"Don't!"

"Then get off!"

"Okay, okay…"

Jutarou sat Makoto down in the driver's seat and used him as a hostage. In the meanwhile, he ordered the passengers in the bus to gather the scattered pieces of jewelry for him, promising their safety if they cooperated. However, just as someone finished gathering all the pieces, the old man, who had been faking sleep up till that point, sprang up and tackled Jutarou, pinning him on the ground. The old man was a kendo master.

At that precise instant, one thought ran through Makoto's mind particularly strongly - he must save the old man.

We get a slight hint of Makoto's optimism and willingness to fight, but that was all for naught as the bus suddenly accelerated - Makoto had accidentally shifted the gears and stepped on the gas pedal. The bus lurched forward, throwing both Makoto and the old man off balance. The old man yelled at Makoto to step on the brakes, which Makoto did immediately, putting the bus to an abrupt stop that knocked him off balance once again. As he was regaining his balance, his hand accidentally brushed over a button.

It was a button to open the bus's door. Jutarou saw this as an opportunity and immediately hightailed it out of the bus. The old man was writhing on the ground in pain, and shouted at Makoto to chase after the robber. Makoto couldn't believe that he'd ask someone of his stature to chase after a grown man - and capture him, no less. But for some reason, the entire bus seemed to be in agreement. Makoto sought out the bus driver for assistance - surely he would point out how ridiculous this situation was - but found the bus driver passed out. How unlucky.

Left with no choice, Makoto jumped out of the bus, only to crash into a postman who took note of the bus's erratic movements and came over to check. Both of them fell over - Makoto lamenting his bad luck again before noticing Jutarou riding the motorcycle that once belonged to the postman. Jutarou was frustrated with the series of irregular happenings that disrupted his careful planning - something like this had never happened before, and threatened Makoto by saying that he'd hate Makoto for the rest of his life if he ended up being arrested.

"You brat!"

"…"

"This is all your fault!"

"…"

"My day went bad because of you!"

"…"

"I'm gonna curse you for the rest of your fucking life!"

"…"

Jutarou started the engine and accelerated, believing that he could escape successfully with this motorcycle. He'd have to abandon it eventually since post-delivery motorcycles tend to stand out - but that'll be a while ahead. The postman shouted at him, and Makoto simply stood there unmoving. He was tired of the streak of misfortune that seemed to follow him at every step, and decided to give up and do nothing. He just wanted to go back to his normal daily life as an ordinary high school student.

At that moment, the motorcycle that Jutarou was riding tipped over and threw the man across the street. The motorcycle spun wildly and hit a streetlamp before exploding in a shower of sparks and smoke, burning up the bag of letters that the postman had put on it.

Makoto walked towards the accident site, unable to believe his eyes. What he found was a bent and broken can of juice - the cause for the motorcycle overturning, and one of that cans that Makoto accidentally spilled all over the streets just a while ago, and one that he wasn't able to locate when he searched for missing cans.

It was a series of impossible coincidences caused by Makoto's bad luck. And this situation was merely a result of Makoto's overwhelmingly bad luck managing to defeat Jutarou's careful planning and luck. It rendered all sorts of talent and hard work futile.

Yet this was not the end of the worst day in the life of Makoto Naegi - but he himself would not realize this until much later.

The scene shows that the police arrived, and mistakenly, and unjustly, arrested the boy, believing that he is the culprit, and as he pleaded his innocence to no avail. As he is being hauled towards the police car, the bus passengers stepped out and told them that the boy is innocent and pointed at Jutarou being the true culprit, but the policemen ignored them.

"Hey, stop!"

"That kid's innocent!"

"The culprit's over there!"

"Are you cops deaf?"

"That boy stopped the hostage taker!"

"Let the kid go!"

"Someone do something!"

"Those damn cops are stupid!"

However, amid the situation that has happened, Makoto's actions did not go unnoticed, as a man, wearing a white suit and a fedora hat, happened to be among the bus passengers who were held hostage, and witnessed Makoto's actions, and while it may look like a clumsy act on the boy's part, the man smirked as he finds some...qualities from Makoto.

He then took out his smartphone, where it is revealed that he recorded the whole incident, and sent the video via Messenger, then called someone on the phone to inform him that he has found a WORTHY someone who could REPRESENT the **Foundation**.

The man is identified as **Koichi Kizakura** , and informed his contact about Makoto's situation, which the unidentified caller said he will arrange things to get Makoto off the hook and clear the misunderstanding.

"So this is the one, Kizakura?"

"Yup. He is the one."

"And he is being dragged off by the cops?"

"I'm afraid so. They are really inept..."

"Very well. I'll try to get him out without a record."

"Really?"

"Yes...and try not to show yourself, Kizakura. I can tell that you are still drinking sake."

"Oh my..."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is not much action showed here apart from a scuffle against a jewel thief, the slight adventure that Makoto have makes up for it, and this is where Makoto's life would change once the next chapters are up…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Makoto's life would abruptly change when a criminal targets the boy and attacked him...

See whether he survives or die...

And find out who will come to his aid...

See you in 2019…

Reviews are welcomed...


End file.
